The Chronicles of Skyrim
by EpicMusic345
Summary: Matthew and his friends are playing the multiplayer add-on to Skyrim. But in the process they get trapped inside and must beat the game to get out.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Chronicles of Skyrim

This is a new series that's not only going to be about Skyrim, but many other games. No OC's (yet) so stay tuned. Leave a review, give me suggestions for games if you'd like that I already haven't planned for. A list will be posted shortly. Anyway please enjoy.

* * *

"Guys, get over here now!" I shouted through my four way call.

"Why?" Chris, one of my best friends since Elementary school.

"Skyrim is now Multiplayer! I just got the update!" I shouted again, probably loud enough to blow an eardrum.

"Are you serious?!" Roy, another one of my best friends since Elementary school, and the closest one who lives to me, " I'm heading over right now!"

With that he hung up.

"What about you Francis? You coming?" Francis was one of the newest members of our clique. He moved here to Minnesota from Arkansas. A video game addict like all of us.

"Heck yea!" he burst out screaming then hung up. It was only Chris and me on the phone.

"Uh, I guess I'll see you there Matthew?" he asked,

"Yep, guess so. Bye." I hung up and as if timed perfectly, Roy came knocking on the door. I ran down the stairs to the doorway and opened it to see him with his custom Skyrim Xbox 360 controller. I laughed and said,

"You a little too excited?" he laughed as we went upstairs to wait for the others.

Soon Francis showed up with his black Xbox 360 controller, clearly been overused due to the fact of scratch marks, dents, and the rubber torn (chewed) off.

Last but not least, Chris showed up with his white blank controller and we were ready to play.

We all went into the basement where my dad's humongous 60" plasma screen tv, and my xbox was also.

Roy, Francis, and Chris took a seat on the magenta colored couch while I salvaged through my games to find it.

"Hurry up! Hurry up!" Roy impatiently yelled. Thankfully Chris shut him up so I could concentrate. Finally through all the games pile I found it and held up in the air exalting it, while the others laughed at me.

"Okay here we go!" I yelled and slipped the game disc in.

What seemed like forever the game start loading screen showed up with a new option that said "Start Multiplayer Adventure". Without hesitation, I clicked it where it showed up several options for each character. There was Class, Weapon, and Armor. For mine I choose Warrior, Sword, Heavy.

After awhile everyone else finished.

"Okay guys, what you pick?" I asked,

"I choose Knight, Sword, and Heavy." Chris said,

"I choose Mage, with fire destruction spells, and Robes." Roy said,

"Well I choose, Archer with, well, if you couldn't guess a Bow and arrow, and Light armor" Francis joked, only Roy chuckled.

"Okay guys without a further ado, let's start!" I said, and then the worst thing happened, the game crashed and static filled the screen.

"Are you serious?" I asked, pissed off. Everyone sighed with anger and sadness. So, I walked up to the tv and then I was grabbed by a static hand from the Tv.

"Guys help!" I screamed and tried to fight the hand. But it was too late more hands came out and grabbed everyone else off their seat.

"Ahhhh! Help!" I heard them yell, but it slowly faded as I blacked out into an extremely cold state...


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello awesome readers! :D**

**This is the first chapter of The Chronicles of Skyrim, pretty much its a repeat of the beginning of the game, but different in some ways. It's gonna be like that for the first two chapters. Then its gonna be ideas from me, and others. So without a further ado, enjoy!**

**Also, just to let you know that Chris' class and weapon has changed.**

* * *

"Hey! Lad! Wake up!" a voice came from the black darkness, I was sleeping but I wasn't dreaming. I opened my eyes to see a young man with blonde hair, very muscular. He was wearing armor that I've seen before, it was Stormcloak armor from Skyrim. It was Ralof.

"Ra-" I was cut off by Ralof,

"Good to see your awake lad." he said, I looked down to see I was wearing ragged leather clothing. It did nothing to protect the cold winter winds from my skin. I noticed that our hands were bound.

"Yea," I simply answered, I saw Roy sitting next to him asleep, and shuttering.

"Roy! Wake up!" I yelled loudly, I then felt a hard pain in the back of my head, like a fist. I flinched and turned to see an Imperial giving me an intimidating glare.

"Shut up!" he screamed as loud as I did. I looked back at Roy to see that woke up from the noise, and he looked scared to death.

"Matthew?" Roy, quietly spoke, "Where are we?" he looked as if he was about to cry.

"I think we're in the game, Roy." I told him.

Ralof looked at me confounded by my statement.

"This is no game lad, this is very real!" he said,

"I know," I said, in a smart-ass tone,

"But don't worry. Jarl Ulfric here has a plan." Ralof tried to comfort me.

Jarl Ulfric? I asked myself, I looks to my left and saw THE Jarl Ulfric from the game. There he was just sitting there muffled, and quietly. He eventually nodded at Ralof's question, but his eyes told differently.

"Is that?" Roy asked, pointing with his bound hands at a gate.

"Helgen, yes." Ralof answered, "This may be the end of the road."

I shook at the sound of his voice. End of the road.

The guards took us through the small town, letting everyone there see us, filthy, bloody, raggedy prisoners.

"General Tullius the headsman is waiting!" one of the guards said,

Roy's eyes grew at the sound of that, I could tell he wanted to get up and run, but Ulfric stopped him right before he moved and shook his head. Roy began to breath, and calm down.

The soldier stopped and we all got up and lined up in front of the captain, and the soldier calling out names.

He started to call out names when I looked over and saw Chris and Francis lined up staring at me. They were as scared as I was.

"You two boys," the soldier said," Come here." he ordered and we obeyed. The captain looked at us with a mean face, I tried to avoid eye contact.

"What's your name?" he asked,

"I'm Matthew." I answered,

"I'm R-roy." Roy answered, the soldier looked and looked through the book but couldn't seem to find what he was looking for.

"You boys aren't apart of the Stormcloak rebellion, are you?" he asked,

"No, sir." I answered respectfully, and calmly.

"Captain, they're not on the list. What should we do?" he asked his superior.

"Pfft, forget the list. They go to the block." she answered like she didn't give a crap. Roy started to whine, dying at the young age of 16, this is ridiculous.

We followed her, she lead us right next to Chris and Francis. We didn't talk, there was no need too.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, you started this war! No we're going to put you down, and restore the peace!"

The sound of roaring came from the other side of a mountain. My hopes went high, the dragon would come to save us.

"What was that?" one of the guards asked,

"Nothing, give them their last rites." General Tullius answered.

The priestess started to do some sort of prayer to one of the gods, I was praying that the dragon would hurry up. One of the Stormcloaks was getting impatient and volunteered to go first. The priestess stopped while the captain lied him down on the chopping block, where the headsman without hesitation beheaded him. It was so much more realistic than the game. I almost puked.

"Next, the one named Matthew!" the captain called, I stood paralyzed, but another roar came, but not the dragon.

"There it is again, did you here it?" the same soldier asked. The captain was agitated and demanded me to go. I slowly walked up to the captain where she lied me down slowly, but forcefully on it. The headsman grinned, but the the Dragon emerged from the mountains. The general and everyone else noticed and started screaming.

He landed on the tower behind the headsman, knocking him down from the magnitude of the land. He staggered and backed away from the defining thu'um of the dragon. I almost blacked out from it. I couldn't move until Chris came up behind me and ran with me through the falling rocks, the winds were intensely fast, it almost picked us off our feet.

I heard Ralof yelling, telling us to hurry inside. We ran fast and finally made it inside. Once I got inside I saw wounded Stormcloaks, and my friends.

"Matthew! What is going on here!" Chris yelled, he was mad but extremely scared.

"What do you mean what's going on? It's a dragon attack!" Ralof interrupted, "We need to get out of here! Go up through the tower!" he ordered, still hands bounded we ran up the stone steps.

When we went up a floor there was an opening through it. Looking out of it was hideous. There were people, and soldiers fighting this Dragon. Blood was spilling like a waterfall, I couldn't stand it. I wanted to go home.

"Jump through the roof! It's the only way!" Ralof yelled, we had no choice. Everyone else hesitated, I bravely jumped and made it in perfectly, without a scratch.

"Come one!" I yelled, as soon as I did they dropped in. They followed me through the burning inn outside where we saw more people bleeding people. We sprinted through it until the dragon dropped right down in front of us. We stopped and jumped behind some rubble from his fiery breath, right before he did. He flew away from a couple of the soldiers who were shooting arrows at him.

"Let's go!" Francis yelled leading us around the rubble into more burning buildings, and bloody areas.

"Look! Ralof!" Roy yelled, through the gate, we saw Ralof out in the open killing Imperials. He did the "Come here!" hand motion at us. We ran faster towards him til we were close enough to talk.

"Good to see you alive lads!" Ralof happily said,

"Same here Ralof!" I answered, and noticed an Imperial charging behind him, "Look out!"

Swiftly, he turned around and cut right through the hip of the enemy, spitting blood when meeting the ground.

"Quickly! Into this keep!" he pointed towards a stone building as we followed behind him, wanting to leave this God forsaken town...


	3. Chapter 2

The Chronicles of Skyrim: Chapter 2

When we arrived inside, the was a dead Stormcloak soldier lying near a table,who looked like he took many stabs to the chest and stomach. Ralof looked saddened by this, he kneeled down and stated,

"We'll meet again in Sovngarde brother." he arose and looked at us four," Looks like we're the only ones who made it. That monster was a dragon, just like the children stories and the legends." I looked around and saw a chest, it's weird, I never saw a chest when I played the game.

"Ralof?" I asked

"What is it lad?" he questioned,

"Do you mind cutting us loose?" I held up my bonds, noticing his dagger in his boot. He agreed and cut all of us loose from our bonds. Feeling pleasure being able to move my hands freely I went to the chest and opened it and found two sets of iron armor, mages robes, and leather armor.

"Hey guys!" I called for my friends, they looked at the stuff I picked up. They came rushing to my findings and equipped it. The armor looked heavy, but it wasn't. Chris and I put on the iron armor, Roy put on the robes, and Francis put the leather armor on. I noticed that we choose these things earlier, when we were choosing our characters before we were trapped.

"Guys, this is the stuff we choose earlier!" I explained, they must have known that before, they didn't show any surprise. I also noticed there were three weapons. Two steel swords, and a long bow with about 50 steel arrows.

Without asking, all of us grabbed our weapons except Roy.

"Wait? What about mine?" he asked, voice shaky from the conflict.

"Your a Mage, right? You use magic," Francis answered,

"How do I do that?" he continually asked, annoying Francis.

"How am I supposed to know? Just think of a spell, like, Flames?" he answered, as of a pro, Roy put flames in his hand, not hurting him. Roy's face began to enlighten from the spell. He was happy and quiet, hopefully he'd stay that way.

"I suggest we'd better get moving, who knows when any imperial soldiers will come." Ralof suggested, we agreed. Chris tried one of gated doors, but it was locked. Francis went to the other gate, it was locked from the other side.

"Well ain't this great!" Chris yelled, while punching the gate.

"Hurry up soldiers!" a familiar voice of the imperial captain came from the locked gates.

"Imperials! Take cover!" Ralof exclaimed, as he pulled his iron axes and crouched against the wall near the gate. I ran behind him with my sword in hand. Roy and Chris took cover on the other side, while Francis took out his bow and loaded it, and waited by the entry door.

Very slowly, the guard slipped in the key and opened it. Once I saw his body, I immediately began slicing. Blood spat out under his ribs onto my armor. He tried to swing his blade, but he took an arrow straight through the eye socket. He died almost instantly. Three more soldiers came through, but we're quickly killed by Roy's flames, and Chris' sword.

Lastly, the captain came in and kicked me to the ground.

"Crap!" I yelled, as I hit my back on the stone floor. She was about to slice me into a million pieces, but suddenly Ralof came and rammed her into the wall. She dropped her weapons on the floor, she swung a fist at him, he easily counter it with the butt of his axe. Putting a dent and a bloody burst in her skull. She screamed in pain and agony as she fell to the floor. Ralof decided to put her out of her misery. As he rose his axe high in the air, everyone stopped and stared, as he brought it down through her neck.

A fountain of blood seeped from the impacted spot from Ralof's Axe. He pulled it out of her spewing neck and looked through the bodies, we looked through every soldier for a key. But we couldn't find one.

"One of these guards must have the key!" Ralof exclaimed, as he searched through the bodies time and time again. I decided to look at my kill. As I searched through all of his pockets and satchel I couldn't seem to find it. Until I checked in his hand, there it was in flesh and blood.

Taking it from him I revealed it to the others.

"I found it!" I exclaimed, being very proud of myself. They all exalted me as we went for the other locked door. I put the key in, Ker-chunk! A perfect fit. The door swung opened and it led to a set of stairs, slowly walking down it, it led into another hall, and at the end of it was a horde of Imperial soldiers. They were about to say something but the roof caved in from the dragon, splitting us from them, and almost knocking me off my feet.

There was a door on the left, and someone was clearly in their. Sounds of shifting objects, potion bottles spilled, and on the ground. Could it be an Imperial? I slowly tried to walk in but my heavy armor kept clanking and caught the soldiers attention.

"It's the prisoners!" one of them yelled. It wasn't just a normal soldier, it was also a captain. They both unsheathed their swords and charged, but Francis had me covered, he shot a couple arrows at them. One of them hit the captain in right soldier. Not enough to stop him, but enough to slow him down.

Roy charged in and started shooting flames at the captain, incinerating his skin and face, killing him very slowly. The other soldier jumped at him and sliced his left arm. Roy fell, bleeding out.

"No!" Chris screamed, as pushed me out of his way and tackled him. He pulled out his sword and stabbed him multiple times in the upper body.

"Chris I'm fine!" Roy surprisingly state, we all looked to see that his wounds were gone, like nothing ever happened.

"B-but you just got sli-" Chris started, Roy held up one of his hands that showed a glowing yellow aura, a healing spell.

"You slick bastard." Chris jokingly warned Roy, and punched him. I noticed the gigantic money pouch that the fallen soldier had, I asked Chris to get it. He looked inside and said at least 600 gold. It wasn't much, but whatever.

Ralof asked us to salvage through the barrels and crates for any useful materials. I found some healing potions, stamina potions, and bread. Roy found some salt piles, and a few food supplies, but that was about it. We told Ralof we were done and we kept moving.

He opened the door that went into a dark stairwell, sounds of combat came from the bottom, Ralof recognized it easily.

"Troll's blood, it's a torture room!" he exclaimed while pulling out his axes, we all did the same. We reached the room and a bolt of lightning came at me, I wasn't swift enough to dodge it, sending volts of electricity into my veins. It staggered me, but didn't kill me. There were four people, two imperials, and two stormcloaks.

I returned the attack by hitting him with the butt of my sword right in the eye, giving him a black eye. He grabbed his eye and was engulfed by Roy's flames. He died instantly, I looked to my left noticing the other imperial dead as a door nail on the floor with a steel arrow through his neck, clearly Francis'. Suprisingly, both of the Stormcloaks survived the fight.

"Have you seen Ulfric?" Ralof asked the male Stormcloak,

"No, not since the dragon showed up." he answered, Ralof sighed

"Well, stay here just in case he shows up soon." Ralof ordered, they agreed as we continued through the hall. We reached another long hallway, with voices coming from the end. We reached the voices, which was coming from a huge room, full of imperials, at least 10 of them.

"Looks like we have no choice but to fight." Chris suggested, pulling his sword out, we copied. I had a plan and was willing to share it.

"Francis?" I asked,

"Yea?" he answered,

" I need you to sneakily take out a couple of guards with your bow. Can you do that?" I asked him,

"You know I can." he answered confidently, he crouched down to the opening and pulled an arrow ready to kill. He pointed it at someone and let go. You could hear the impact from at least 50 yards away. Almost every guard unsheathed their weapons coming for the door. Francis quickly kept loading arrows and killing soldiers. He must have at least killed six of them,

"They're getting too close!" Francis exclaimed and rolled away, the rest of us charged in slashing at the soldiers, one of them tried to attack me vertically, I easily parried it and punched him in the stomach hard. He fell to his knees, coughing out blood, I ended him by putting my swords through his chest.

The others took care of the rest and we continued on.

The end of the room there was a simple wooden bridge, we crossed it with ease. As if timed perfectly, a cave rock fell right on top of it, collapsing it and blocking the path.

"No going back now!" Ralof said, we continued through the cave filled with glowing mushrooms, dead bodies, and creeks until we finally saw light. It was the end of the cave, we made it!

"Look! It's the exit! We made it!" Roy yelled, we all screamed for joy not noticing that this nightmare was far from over...


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello, thanks for taking your time to read this. I know its late but hey, who cares, you got it. I'm not really happy with this chapter, but hopefully you will. The next one will be better.**

**Anyway, please read!**

* * *

The Chronicles of Skyrim ch. 3

The sunlight beat down on us like heavy rain from the exit of the cave. It was almost blinding,  
"Come on we're almost out!" Ralof exclaimed, we ran as of we were running for our live. We finally breached the exit and saw the beautiful world of Skyrim.  
"Wow." I simply gazed in awe of the beauty of the world. The mountains, the forest, and the landscape was all beautiful, and it was interrupted by the roar of the dragon. My first instinct was to pull out my sword, but Ralof told us to get down. I hid under a rock and watched the skies and saw the same black dragon at Helgen. It seemed to not notice us and flew away.  
"Whew that was close." I heard Francis say as he emerged from under a rock.  
"No kidding." I answered, we all gathered around Ralof at the front of the cave hopefully he would give us some direction to go.  
"I have to thank you for helping me out of here, I couldn't have done that myself." Ralof thanked us, we nodded our heads saying no problem. We should have said the same thing,  
"You boys look like you have nowhere to go," he stated,  
"You're right, we don't." I answered, acting as the leader of this group,"Do have a place we could go?"he took a minute to think, expecting to hear about his and her mill.  
"Well, we just recently took over Fort Larkenmay, before we were captured. Just tell them you know me, and helped Ulfric escape from Helgen, I'm sure they'll let you in." he answered, surprising us all. This was not normal, we had no idea where this fort was at, or how to get there. I asked him for directions, he attempted to explain, but he couldn't get it across.  
"Here let me show you," he then pulled out a map and gave it to us, he pointed at it's location which was a little bit south of Dawnstar.  
"Just take the road to Whiterun, at the fork of the road, just keep going north, and just stay on the road, and you should be there. Just look out for a fort and a lot of Stormcloak soldiers." he explained, much easier to understand.  
"Thank you Ralof," I thanked him, respectfully.  
"No problem, I have to head back up to Windhelm to inform the rest that the war still going. Good bye and good luck." with that, Ralof left us standing there.  
"So guys shall we-?" I was stopped by a fist to my stomach, it was Chris'. Then, he kicked me to the ground,  
"Dude, what the he-" I was again interrupted, but this time, with a steel sword to my throat. Roy and Francis backed me up pointing their bows and spells at Chris.  
"Where are we?" he intensely asked, eyes squinting with anger.  
"S-Skyrim?" I answered shakily, he pushed the sword closer to my neck,  
"Chris, put the sword down! There's no need for this!" Francis yelled, his loaded arrow aimed straight for his head.  
Chris' eyes locked with mine, we stared at each other for a good while. He was scared, more scared than I was. He eventually lowered his weapon, as did Francis. He offered a hand to help me up, I accepted it.  
"Sorry, I'm just a little stressed from all this fighting and stuff." he apologized, I put my armored hand on his shoulder and said,  
"We all are." with that we broke up the little romance and decided to head to Whiterun and rent a room for the night. It was a little after 10:00 based off the sun. We headed down the stone path, enjoying the beautiful scenery in the game. It was so realistic, it was amazing.  
"Hey look!" Roy exclaimed, pointing at three standing stones. It was the Guardian stones. We all picked up the pace a little to get down to it and choose our stones. When we finally got their, Chris and I went up to the warrior stone, Francis at the thief stone, and Roy at the Mage stone. It took us a minute or two to understand how to activate it. Roy just simply put his hand on it and the blue beam of light shot up to the heavens. We all replicated him and continued on the road.  
Soon enough, we reached Riverwood at about 11. Everyone was up and awake and at their job. As unchanging as the north star, Alvor was at the Forge just making weapons and armor to sell. We knew our weapons were weak and needed an upgrade. We went up to him to get some,  
"Are you Alvor?" I asked, he looked up at me while forging something, the heat was intense,  
"Aye, I am. How can I help you?" he answered with a question,  
"Could you improve our weapons, and can we buy some arrows?" I asked another question,  
"Aye, I can do that for you." he answered, with a smile. We handed him our two swords, he immediately went to the grindstone to start working. Francis noticed some steel arrows on Alvor's table, at least 50. He asked how much, Alvor gave us the amount of 70 gold. Francis exchanged the arrows with the 70 gold septims. Alvor finished my sword and we just had to wait for Chris'.  
"So, where did you boys come from?" Alvor asked us, working on Chris' sword. None of us knew how to answer to that. Roy did,  
"We're just natives to Skyrim, we came here for some adventure and find treasure." Alvor chuckled at that, he wasnt making fun of him, just agreeing.  
"Well, you've come to the right place. Skyrim is the perfect place for that." we all generously chuckled. A couple minutes later he finished Chris' sword and handed it back to him. He sheathed it and waited for the amount of Septims we owed him. He came up with the number of 250 Septims. We happily thanked and paid the man and let him be.  
We were on the road to Whiterun again, hoping to get there before nightfall. Also, hoping not to run into anyone or anything on the way there. But luck wasn't on our side as we walked the path as three Imperial soldiers were heading the opposite way, towards us.  
"Guys just play it cool." I ordered my friends. They all nodded and prayed they wouldn't recognized us. We were about to pass by them, my heart was racing. Please don't recognize us, I begged to myself. We passed by them, neither side saying a word to each other. A minute after they passed, Chris broke silence,  
"That was close." We all could have agreed to that, I looked in the distance and saw the city of Whiterun. Soon enough everyone else in the group noticed it and picked up the pace.

After a long walk we finally reached the gates of Whiterun about 6 o'clock. The walls of it were crumbling, from wars and other things. I bet Roy could kick'em down. We were about to go inside but was stopped by one of the guards outside.  
"Halt! City's closed with the dragons about, official business only."  
We told the man we had news from the dragon attack in Helgen. He believed us on the spot and let us in, expecting us to go straight to the Jarl. Instead we went inside to the Bannered Mare, the inn in the town.  
When we went inside the Bard was playing some lute music, and the owner of the place welcomed us from her pub. Then in the back was a person wearing some red and black armor, and a black hood. His hunting bow lie on the table in front of him. I had to figure out who he was.  
Roy and Francis walked up to the owner and asked for a room for four, while Chris and I went to meet this stranger.  
"Hey, do you know how to Fort Larkenway?" I nervously asked, he was pretty intimidating. He sipped some of the mead he had in his Tankard and answered with a surprisingly high voice.  
"Yea, I'm on my way up to Dawnstar myself, what's it to ya?" He drank some more mead,  
"We kind of need a guide there. We're foreigners here." Chris answered, he laughed at the answer, as if he knew it was a lie.  
"Alright, I can get you there, if you can tell me my name." How would I ever figure out his name. It's a one in a million chance I will.  
He then removed his cowl, revealing a familiar face...


	5. UPDATE!

Hey guys, please read this for a heads up on what is going to happen in the near future.

Hello wonderful readers, EpicMusic345 here. I am deeply sorry that I have not a single update in a month. I've been very busy with schoolwork and exams and all that fun stuff we all enjoy. Also, I lost the desire to write over that time. But that's going to change real soon. I am going to re-write The Chronicles of Skyrim that we all know and love (I think). Why you may ask? Well I've had major troubles on how to get each main character an equal amount of dialogue and actions. So I am just going to reduce the main characters, and change the entire beginning of the story completely, maybe. So keep your eyes up for my next update on my profile.

Well that's about it for me, thank you for reading this update and story, and be sure to check out the re-write coming to you soon!

Love, EpicMusic345

P.S. Due to request, I will keep this story up for a while longer until you are completely happy with it, and the re-write will be called The Skyrim Archives.

P.P.S You know what? There will be no re-write, but another story. I will keep writing it just for you guys!


End file.
